The South Pole Expedition
'''The South Pole Expedition '''was a journey to the South Pole headed by Red Bear and Pal. The bears also took several other companions and Arctic experts with them. The goal of the mission, as assigned by Red Bear, was to locate and acquire the Orb of Infinite Power, the Goblet of Life, and the Golden Scepter of Goldenness. The mission can be considered a failure because most of the team was killed or had left by the end of the mission and only one of the artifacts was recovered. The Conflict The team, made up of Red Bear, Pal, Penny, Snip, Zip, Nanook, Sarge, Fetch, Doby, and Slippery, departs from Palville in late December. When they arrive, Red realizes he doesn't have an actual plan for what they would do. He makes up three artifacts to buy himself time, but he doesn't know that the artifacts ''are ''real. After driving through the thick snow for a few hours, the team finds a suitable place to set up a camp. Several members of the team tell folk stories and become convinced something is out to get them. Nanook goes out to check. When he doesn't return, Red, Slippery, and Snip head out to check on him but cannot find him. Eventually, they stumble across Nanook's bandolier and spear, as well as some blood. The trio immediately heads back to the camp to notify the others. The team launches into a panic and quickly evacuates from the area. Doby suggests that they go to the temple that Red Bear had told them about, but then Red admits that he had made it all up. Despite this, Fetch and Doby think that they see a shape in the distance. Red agrees that, even if it wasn't the temple, it would still be shelter. When the team is about a mile from the shape, they come across another figure in the snow. They find the body of Nanook on a spear, covered in strange tattoos. Red orders everyone to get to the temple as fast as possible, but Snip turns around and leaves the team out of fear. Before Red can stop her, Penny goes after Snip to bring her back. When they arrive at the shape, which turns out to be an actual temple, Red, Zip, and Sarge go inside to make sure it will be a safe shelter. Once again, everyone is convinced that something is out to get them. Sarge heads for the next room of the temple and steps on a rope trap, which strangles him to death. Without saying a word, the team boards their vehicles and drives off as fast as possible. After about five minutes, Zip's supply sleigh runs out of fuel, and he is left behind. Red and the remaining team members find Penny shaking an unconscious Snip next to their wrecked snowmobiles. Red Bear decides that they need to leave the Arctic as soon as possible. Penny refuses because she wants to stay and help Snip. Red reluctantly agrees to make the team stay with Penny and himself, and decides that they will return to the temple in the morning. When morning arrives, Snip is still unconscious and the team is very scared. When they arrive at the temple for the second time, Pal, Red, and Doby enter. The trio heads up a ladder to the second floor, but there is a trick step that drops the ladder and opens a secret door. Doby and Red enter and discover The Golden Scepter of Goldenness lying on the floor. When Doby picks it up, the door to the room begins to close. Red grabs the Scepter and runs through the door, leaving Doby trapped. Red and Pal try to get him out, but he is killed by Death Guardians. Red and his followers leave the temple and the Arctic behind, leaving Pal alone with Snip and Penny. He explores the rest of the temple and finds no other artifacts. Aftermath The remaining team members returned home sad and with only one artifact. Pal decided to stop taking people on expeditions like this and placed the Scepter in the museum. This mission showed Palville just how dark and unforgiving the unknown can be. Sarge, Nanook, Doby and Zip were later resurrected; the Creators decided their potential would not be wasted on such a pointless mission.Category:Missions